Blow me
by Anders Andrew
Summary: UA!Office, relation D/S, gentle dom!Cas/sub!Dean : Dean Smith, directeur marketing, hétéro convaincu, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Castiel Novak, fraîchement débarqué au service comptabilité, tendances associal, sauf concernant un beau cadre sup aux yeux verts. Les deux se rencontrent au bureau, à une heure plus que tardive, et décident d'aller boire un verre...


**Titre**: Blow me

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Rating**: NC-17  
**Genre**: UA!Office, slash (lemon), hurt/comfort, relation un peu D/S  
**Personnages**: gentle dom!Castiel/sub!Dean

**Nombre de mots**: 11034

**Commentaire **:

Quoi, j'avais dis que ma dernière fic de 3000 mots, c'était du gros oeuvre ? PFFFFF !

.

Quelques mots à propos de cette fic : il s'agit d'un UA!Office, ma première entrée officielle au club des gens qui prennent leurs délires pour la réalité XD. Ici, nous avons donc Dean Smith, directeur marketing d'une grande entreprise, que nous avons entraperçu dans cet épisode mémorable où Dean mange de la salade XD Et Castiel Novak, comptable dans la même entreprise. Les deux sont légèrement (ou lourdement, selon le point de vue) OOC. J'espère avoir néanmoins gardé à l'esprit les principales caractéristiques des personnages. On verra bien ?

.

Dédicace à marryblack, puisque c'est avec elle qu'on s'était plus ou moins motivé à écrire ce genre d'UA ^^

* * *

Ses baisers s'égarèrent sur son torse et descendirent sur son ventre.

Sans le vouloir, Dean cambra le dos et geignit :

« Castiel ! »

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en frissonnant contre sa peau chaude et satinée, juste au dessus du nombril. Il glissa sa langue dans le petit orifice, et le jeune homme poussa un cri de surprise en tressautant, le corps tendu par l'excitation.

La main de Castiel s'aventura sans difficulté entre ses cuisses et s'empara de ses bourses ; il sentit la verge durcir et frémir contre son poignet.

Dean tenta de se redresser, les sourcils froncés, le regard interrogateur, pressant de questions et d'envies. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnait un air plus jeune, perdu, qui contrastait avec le sérieux de sa tenue et de sa position hiérarchique.

Cas le repoussa lentement, la paume sur le cœur. Sa langue suivit une ligne de poils fins qui menait à cet organe viril tant convoité, qui se dressait fièrement dans l'attente d'une attention toute particulière.

Ce que Castiel s'empressa de lui donner : ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la base avec fermeté, tandis qu'il goûtait avec précaution, du bout des lèvres, le gland rougit et humide.

.

Tout avait commencé un soir de novembre.

Dean s'ennuyait à son travail. Dehors il faisait froid, donc il n'avait pas envie de rentrer non plus. La nuit était déjà tombée, et les lumières artificielles rendaient l'enfermement dans les bureaux plus pénible encore en le rendant claustrophobe.

Il se leva et passa la tête par la porte de son bureau. Le couloir était désert, comme il s'y attendait. Il glissa une main dans sa poche pour vérifier qu'il avait de la monnaie, et il se rendit à la machine à café.

En passant devant l'open space, il entendit un unique cliquetis de clavier ; il restait donc quelqu'un, mais il ne le voyait pas.

Un instant, il se tâta de lui proposer de boire un café, et puis cette impulsion lui échappa et il continua son chemin.

Il ne prêta pas attention au cliquetis qui s'était arrêté.

.

Le distributeur à café était un énorme engin qui ronronnait comme un gros chat dans une petite pièce à la moquette tachée, et dégageant une odeur de renfermé. Pour le coup, ce n'était pas l'idéal pour échapper à la claustrophobie, mais l'appel de la caféine était le plus fort.

Dean aurait donné n'importe quoi pour boucler son dossier et sortir dans un bar, draguer de jolies filles, rentrer chez lui dans un état légèrement gris et se coucher après avoir dévoré son plat cuisiné quotidien. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas cuisiner, mais sa vie était plus simple comme ça.

Il prit son gobelet et touilla son café en soufflant dessus.

« Bonsoir. »

Il se retourna, surpris. Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa tenue était un peu débraillée, c'est la première chose que Dean remarqua – lui qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingle. En même temps, il avait un poste à hautes responsabilités et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être négligé.

L'homme vînt à ses côtés et compta sa monnaie dans la paume de sa main. Il avait de longs doigts minces et de petites cicatrices blanchâtres sur les phalanges.

- Vous n'auriez pas 10 cents ?

Dean fouilla dans sa poche.

- Je ne crois pas...ah si, tenez !

Il lui tendit deux petites pièces, et l'autre esquissa un faible sourire.

- Merci.

Tandis qu'il enfilait sa monnaie dans la fente du distributeur, Dean le détailla plus attentivement. Il était brun, la trentaine bien entamée ; ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, comme s'il avait passé plusieurs fois la main dedans avec contrariété. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours, le col de sa chemise étaient ouvert et sa cravate avait été nouée à l'envers. Il était étonnant que personne ne lui en ait fait la remarque.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu, vous venez d'arriver ?, demanda Dean avec assurance.

L'autre lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Dean nota qu'il avait de grands yeux bleus qui lui donnaient un air candide et étonné.

- Je suis là depuis 8h ce matin, répondit l'inconnu, un peu abruptement, comme si on lui reprochait de ne pas faire son travail correctement.

- Non, répliqua Dean en souriant, je voulais dire, dans cette entreprise.

- Ah.

Et pendant plusieurs secondes, Dean attendit sa réponse ; il devait être gêné. L'homme prit son gobelet de café et fronça les sourcils en observant son contenu. Dean attendit patiemment.

- Non. Oui. Enfin, je viens d'être embauché.

Dean lui adressa un petit signe de tête compatissant.

- Ce n'est pas évident de s'intégrer à une équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est jamais facile, répliqua l'homme dans un soupir. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Dean Smith.

- Je suis Castiel. Enchanté.

Dean se demanda si c'était son nom ou son prénom. En tout cas, c'était une drôle de façon de se présenter.

Malgré tout, il éprouvait de la sympathie pour ce type ; il avait l'air un peu paumé, mais gentil.

- Vous faites quelque chose après ? Ça vous dirait de prendre un verre ? Je connais un endroit sympa où j'aime aller pour me détendre après le travail...

Castiel sirota timidement son café.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il après quelques gorgées. Je vais chercher mes affaires et vous pourrez me rejoindre en bas.

Et il s'éclipsa, laissant Dean stupéfait. Il mit son attitude un peu cavalière sur le compte de son manque d'aptitude à la sociabilité.

Mais tout de même, ce type était un peu bizarre.

Non que ça lui déplaise totalement. C'était...rafraîchissant.

.

Le bar dans lequel ils allèrent était un endroit très bruyant. Il y avait du monde ce soir-là, et Dean vit au premier coup d'œil que cela mettait Castiel mal à l'aise. Il se tenait dans une posture très rigide sur son tabouret, son imper caramel sur les épaules, près à s'en aller, et ses sourcils restaient continuellement froncés.

- Vous voulez aller ailleurs ?, interrogea Dean avec un demi-sourire, en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil étrange qui le fit frémir de haut en bas, lui faisant serrer les cuisses. Sa voix était rauque quand il prononça :

- Oui. Partons.

.

A présent, c'était au tour de Dean d'être mal à l'aise. Ils étaient passés par une supérette, avaient acheté de l'alcool, puis ils étaient revenus au bureau. Dean ne se souvenait pas avoir objecté quand Castiel lui avait indiqué la supérette ; il n'avait rien dit quand Castiel avait repris la direction des bureaux.

Et il ne disait toujours rien tandis qu'ils grimpaient les étages dans l'ascenseur. Le but de la sortie aurait dû être de quitter ces lieux, alors le fait d'y revenir ainsi était dérangeant. D'autant que si l'on apprenait qu'ils avaient apporté de quoi boire ici...

Il sursauta en sentant quelques choses effleurer ses fesses.

- Hm, désolé, je cherchais mes clefs, s'excusa Castiel, troublé.

Dean détourna vivement les yeux, embarrassé. Sa réaction était disproportionnée, en plus d'afficher clairement qu'il était tendu.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Castiel passa devant lui, et naturellement, il le suivit.

- On s'installe dans ton bureau ?, questionna Castiel en désignant la porte où était inscrit « Dean Smith, Directeur des ventes et du marketing ».

- D'accord, murmura Dean en déverrouillant la porte.

Ce n'est qu'une fois rentrés qu'il se demanda comment Castiel, qui était nouveau, pouvait savoir où était son bureau. Mais il balaya la question qui ne semblait pas avoir grande importance.

Il retira sa veste, qu'il accrocha à un porte manteau. Son compagnon avait déjà enlevé son imperméable et ouvrait une bouteille. Il esquissa un vrai sourire qui montra ses dents et Dean lui trouva un je-ne-sais-quoi de spécial.

Castiel le regarda, et toujours souriant, porta le goulot à ses lèvres pour boire. Une brève bouffée de chaleur envahit les joues de Dean; il prit une autre bouteille qu'il ouvrit rapidement pour boire à son tour.

.

- J'ai jamais aimé travaillé dans les bureaux, avoua Dean après quelques coups dans le nez. C'est morne, c'est barbant. Mais une fois que tu as fait ton travail, pas besoin de te prendre la tête ensuite. C'est fait, c'est fait. J'évite d'en ramener à la maison, je préfère rester tard et en finir le plus vite possible. Tu comprends, c'est...

- Ton espace de liberté, termina Castiel, apaisant.

Dean hocha la tête, étonné.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Tu as tout compris.

Et il but une nouvelle gorgée. Sa gêne avait disparu, et à présent, il était bien. Un peu euphorique. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un bon moment seul à seul avec quelqu'un qui l'écoutait parler. Le fait qu'au demeurant, il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement bavard, ne l'empêchait pas de regretter ne pas avoir plus souvent l'occasion de se confier.

- C'est mon père qui voulait que j'ai une bonne situation, ajouta-t-il, un ton plus bas.

Le regard de Castiel s'assombrit et il dit tristement :

- On veut tous que notre père soit fier de nous. C'est naturel, Dean. Mais l'important, c'est avant tout d'être en harmonie avec toi-même.

Dean ricana.

- On dirait des conneries hippies, mec.

- Oui, peut-être, répliqua Cas en souriant, amusé.

La nostalgie s'évanouit dans ses yeux, et Dean sourit également.

- Il voudrait aussi que je me marie. Évidemment. Et qu'on ait des enfants.

- Tu as une...petite amie pour mettre à bien ce projet ?, interrogea Castiel, l'air de rien, en train de jouer du bout des doigts avec sa bouteille à moitié vide.

- Je sais pas si on peut dire ça. On se voit assez régulièrement, mais je considère pas que c'est sérieux entre nous, hésita Dean. Mais peut-être qu'elle, elle voudrait bien.

- Tu aimerais que ça le devienne ?, demanda Cas, à brûle-pourpoint, le cœur étrangement serré.

A nouveau, Dean ricana en l'épinglant du regard.

- Mec, je ne suis pas assez torché pour qu'on parle de mes sentiments, là tout de suite.

- Alors on n'est pas obligé de parler, répliqua Castiel.

Il quitta son siège avec la grâce d'un chat et s'approcha de Dean, qui était assis sur son bureau. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, imaginant que son compagnon voulait partir. Il le retînt par le bras, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Castiel se pencha sur lui, et ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes sans demander la permission. Une main large se cala contre la nuque de Dean pour l'empêcher de reculer, même s'il ne comptait pas le faire.

Cas mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en insinuant sa langue dans sa bouche, très lentement, avec une douceur qui s'opposait à l'autorité de ses gestes.

Les bras de Dean se nouèrent autour de son cou, l'autorisant à se coller contre lui ; il pouvait sentir le début d'une érection contre sa cuisse. Il quitta sa bouche et embrassa sa mâchoire, puis sa gorge, sans que Dean fasse le moindre mouvement pour le repousser. Sa barbe de quelques jours râpait contre la peau douce, et Dean laissa échapper un gémissement en serrant Castiel contre lui.

Jamais Castiel n'aurait pensé que Dean serait aussi réceptif ! Il l'avait admiré de loin, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ces bureaux. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à passer inaperçu. Élégant, charismatique...et tellement beau – Castiel avait presque honte quand il se surprenait à mater son joli petit cul, parce que ce n'était pas son genre de craquer pour le physique des gens. C'était indécent ; tout en Dean Smith dégageait quelque chose de sensuel, même ses gestes les plus banals, comme de desserrer un peu le nœud de sa cravate, ou simplement déglutir quand il prenait un café. Maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches, ses yeux verts faisaient chavirer Castiel dès qu'il y plongeait un peu trop longtemps. Il préféra fermer les paupières et se laisser guider par son corps.

Il agrippa sa cuisse et Dean enroula naturellement sa jambe autour de sa taille. C'est alors que Cas le renversa sur le bureau, sans prêter garde au pot à crayons qui tomba par terre, dans un élan bestial de désir primaire. Dean haleta en se pressant contre lui, ses mains tirant sur sa chemise pour la lui arracher. Castiel le mordit à l'oreille et il couina de plaisir, les doigts crispés sur ses épaules.

C'était totalement inédit pour Dean de se retrouver dans cette position. Habitué à avoir le dessus, il ne s'attendait pas à se comporter ainsi, ni au soulagement que cela lui apportait d'être dominé. C'était un certain réconfort d'abandonner la responsabilité de l'acte et de laisser l'autre prendre les devants. Il ne risquait rien, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait à travers les brumes de l'alcool et du plaisir ; il suffisait de se laisser porter et d'accepter de perdre pied, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait.

Soudain, Castiel se détacha de lui. Dean gémit en se redressant, frustré. Les yeux de Cas se plissèrent et il le retourna brutalement sur le bureau, à plat ventre.

- AH ! Cas, qu'est-ce que...

- Chhhh, susurra ce dernier contre son oreille, tandis que ses mains jouaient sur les hanches du cadre, défaisant lentement la ceinture.

Dean se cambra en s'agrippant au sous-main en cuir ; son pantalon glissa le long de ses cuisses, suivies par des mains fermes qui malaxèrent ses fesses à travers son boxer.

- Bordel !, gronda Dean, terriblement frustré.

Le corps de Castiel se blottit contre son dos et il emprisonna son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche pour le suçoter, pendant que ses doigts agiles dénudaient son entrejambe. Il l'empoigna, faisant sursauter Smith, et commença à imprimer un mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe durcit emprisonné contre sa paume. Il caressa la joue de son partenaire et toucha ses lèvres charnues ; celles-ci s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un gémissement de désir. Son index et son majeur s'insinuèrent contre sa langue, sur ses dents parfaitement alignées, tandis qu'en bas, il lui prodiguait un délicieux massage, profitant de sa paralysie pour embrasser sa nuque, savourer le contact de sa peau, la chaleur de leur étreinte, l'odeur de Dean, de ses cheveux. Ça avait quelque chose de très animal pour Castiel de se retrouver ainsi, dominant un autre homme. Il était habituellement d'un tempérament calme et mesuré, mais – il s'en était rendu compte dans la soirée – Dean faisait ressortir son caractère autoritaire, comme s'il cherchait à compenser leur différence hiérarchique. Et l'alcool aidant son attirance à se manifester, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de le plier, et c'était d'autant plus exaltant que Dean répondait favorablement.

« Que peut-il bien se passer dans cette jolie tête ? », se demandait vaguement Castiel en mordillant le cartilage de l'oreille, le nez dans les cheveux châtains.

Ça faisait des lustres qu'on ne l'avait pas touché ; Dean Smith, sous ses airs d'enfant sage – bien habillé, toujours au petit soin pour ses parents, brillant cadre supérieur d'une grande entreprise – avait des besoins très stricts en matière de sexe. Mais comme il rechignait à s'engager avec sa petite amie actuelle, celle-ci refusait de le voir, et il avait été en quelque sorte forcé à l'abstinence depuis un long moment.

En plus, personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme le faisait Castiel ; il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme, il n'avait jamais imaginé le faire, parce que les homosexuels le mettaient mal à l'aise, le sujet formait une sorte de tabou dans son esprit qui le crispait dès qu'on en parlait autour de lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il était contre, les autres pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais pour lui, il aurait eu l'impression de trahir – son père, ses espoirs – ses obligations et la vision qu'il se faisait de lui-même, de sa masculinité.

Ça avait une place énorme dans sa vie, résultante de son éducation ; il était cloisonné dans un rôle prédéterminé auquel il ne pouvait pas déroger. En fait, ça lui faisait presque peur de se lancer dans l'inconnu ; rien n'était plus réconfortant qu'un destin bien tracé.

Pourtant, une part de lui se rebellait à cette idée. Cette même part de lui qui avait décidé de faire confiance à Castiel à partir du moment où il avait proposé de boire un verre ensemble. C'était spontané, déraisonnable, comme ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire maintenant, à moitié ivres, et c'était ce qu'il voulait, parce que ça bousculait ses petites habitudes, que c'était dangereux, et putain, c'était comme sortir de l'eau après une plongée trop profonde sans masque à oxygène !

- C'est bon !, s'exclama-t-il, et les doigts de Cas quittèrent sa bouche pour se frayer un chemin humide dans la raie de ses fesses.

Il ferma les yeux, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Les doigts couverts de salive tâtonnèrent à cet endroit si intime que cela lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Il sentit le souffle de son amant accélérer dans son cou, et cela l'excita davantage. Il cambra les reins, et tout doucement, quelque chose entra en lui.

- Han ! Haaan !

- Ça va aller, murmura Castiel en massant ses bourses, interrompant la masturbation pour laisser l'orgasme en suspens.

- Encore, râla Dean. Continue...devant.

L'autre émit un petit rire. La chair était brûlante et moite dans sa main, et ça le faisait bander de tenir sa verge tendue, en enfilant ses doigts à l'intérieur de son cul vierge. C'était tellement plus facile que ce qu'il imaginait...

Il se pressa contre lui, et la bosse dans son pantalon se frotta lascivement contre la cuisse du jeune cadre. Celui-ci haleta sans prononcer un mot, déjà trop conscient de s'être soumis volontairement à ce petit jeu sexuel de pouvoir et de faire voler en éclats ses convictions sur la virilité.

Poussant d'avant en arrière son index et son majeur à l'intérieur, Castiel parvînt à effleurer un point stratégique ; Dean tressauta, pris par surprise, et ses muscles se resserrèrent brusquement.

Cas retira prestement ses doigts et déboutonna sa braguette. Excité, il donna de petits coups de rein, la queue dressée contre le galbe des fesses.

- Arrête..., hoqueta Dean en frémissant. On ne peut pas...

Castiel lui fit tourner la tête et l'embrassa en s'imbriquant lentement en lui. La poussée coupa la respiration de Dean, mais sa bouche étant sollicitée par le baiser, il se força à reprendre une inspiration sifflante ; un couinement assez malvenu lui échappa, et Cas lui caressa la joue, le regard empli de sollicitude, ce que Dean ne pouvait pas voir, dans la position où il était. Il ferma les yeux, concentré sur la verge chaude et dure le transperçant ; il ne savait pas encore si c'était désagréable ou pas. Ça progressait lentement en lui, c'était gros et difficile à accepter en tant que mec, mais c'était excitant, diablement excitant.

Il se cambra tandis que Castiel approfondissait son avancée, et bientôt, ses cuisses claquèrent contre celles de Dean. Ce dernier poussa un râle de plaisir ; ils étaient parfaitement emboîtés.

Alors la main de Cas revînt à la charge entre ses jambes, lui prodiguant de nouvelles caresses électrisantes. Son pouce traçait de petits ronds sur le sommet de son gland sensible, créant un effet délicieux, au rythme entamé par ses coups de hanches. Dean sentit le bureau trembler sous lui, et il s'offrait de plus en plus au plaisir qui le submergeait.

- Oh...OH...oui...

Les lèvres de Castiel se perdirent dans son cou, et Dean s'abandonna à lui, complètement submergé de tout côté. La jouissance le frappa violemment, comme un coup de tonnerre, et le plongea dans un état de transe extatique qui dura plusieurs longues secondes, effaçant toute notion de morale, de peur ou de jugement.

Cas crispa une main sur sa taille, en grinçant des dents, besognant violemment ce cul serré, et il atteignit l'orgasme sous la pression exercée à l'intérieur, dans un grognement bestial. Sa semence envahit l'espace étroit, le soulageant provisoirement de son désir. Il se laissa aller contre son amant, et le prit doucement dans ses bras, ressentant comme un lien qui se tendait entre eux désormais. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien, mais à ce moment-là, Castiel, au milieu des effluves de l'alcool et du sexe, se sentait bien contre lui, comme s'ils avaient toujours été proches.

Cas n'était pas du genre à s'attacher à n'importe qui, ni à privilégier les coups d'un soir. Cette étreinte...pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'important. Peut-être pas de sérieux, car après tout, ils n'en avaient pas discuté au préalable, mais il aimerait que ça le devienne.

Un sentiment de possessivité lui fit resserrer ses bras autour du corps sous lui. Dean grogna, toujours perdu dans des restes d'extase.

La culpabilité se fit jour dans l'esprit de Castiel à mesure qu'il dégrisait un peu. Il se redressa vivement.

Dean roula lentement sur une épaule pour le regarder ; il avait froid tout à coup, et il avait encore les pensées embrouillées – il faut dire qu'il avait bu plus que son camarade.

Celui-ci commença à se rhabiller.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il, penaud.

Il prit son trench-coat et tituba jusqu'à la porte. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, mais sa langue était pâteuse, et le temps qu'il se remette les idées en place, Castiel était parti.

Le cadre se redressa à son tour, contempla le désordre autour de lui, puis regarda ses jambes nues. Il avait mal au cul, aux reins, aux cuisses, et quelque chose suintait.

- Merde..., fit-il en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler pendant qu'il ramassait ses vêtements.

.

La petite bestiole verte hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Castiel lui rendit un regard impénétrable, comme s'il tentait le premier de déchiffrer quelques mystérieuses confidences que lui ferait l'étrange créature.

- Heu...c'est qu'un troll en plastique, tu sais ?, dit son collègue, mal à l'aise.

Castiel cessa de fixer l'objet décoratif pour revenir sur son propriétaire.

- Le rapport devait être prêt pour aujourd'hui, dit-il sur un ton marqué de reproches.

Lui-même avait passé une partie de sa soirée dessus, l'autre moitié ayant été consacrée à boire des bières en compagnie de Dean Smith, et les conséquences qui s'ensuivirent.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- Je le finirais aujourd'hui.

Un soupir aux lèvres, Castiel retourna à son poste de travail. Il était crevé, il avait encore des nausées et une migraine qui menaçait de se repointer à tout moment. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le tracassait le plus.

Il n'avait pas vu Dean se matin, en passant comme de par hasard près de son bureau. Peut-être était-il arrivé en retard ; après tout, il avait bu plus que lui, et surtout, après ce qui s'était passé...

Il secoua la tête. Il était en train de bosser, il ne fallait pas qu'il repense à ça. En plus, ça le faisait se sentir encore plus coupable.

Il se leva, décidé à retourner voir, quand il entendit la voix de Dean dans le couloir.

- ...arrivé en retard ce matin.

- Vous avez une sale mine, répondit son interlocuteur. Vous auriez peut-être mieux fait de rester au lit.

- Ah, mais que ferait Roman Entreprise sans son directeur marketing ?, ironisa Dean. Non, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être absent, j'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi avec les responsables du département recherches qui viennent exprès de Seattle...

Castiel se rassit sur sa chaise et tourna le dos au couloir pour ne pas être vu depuis celui-ci. Les voix s'éloignèrent.

Bon, visiblement, il allait bien.

« Tellement bien qu'il fait des plaisanteries avec un autre homme. En fait, ce qui s'est passé hier n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Il s'en moque. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien n'avoir jamais existé. », grogna une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête.

Il la fit taire. Il avait du travail.

.

Loin d'être une petite nature, Dean grimaça pourtant en avalant son café assaisonné d'aspirine. C'était amer.

Il avait oublié de mettre son réveil hier, mais ça n'était pas grave, parce qu'à 5h pétantes, il était debout, ou plutôt, recroquevillé dans sa salle de bain avec un mal de ventre pas possible.

Il se sentait vidé. Le moral dans les chaussettes aussi. Mais il fallait bien qu'il gagne sa paye, et s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup son travail, il était consciencieux.

A côté de lui, deux types discutaient autour de la machine à café.

- Et il me dit « le dossier était à rendre aujourd'hui. ». On aurait dit que je venais de tuer sa mère. Sérieusement, ce gars-là est totalement bizarre.

- Ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir du succès. Jen, du service paie, dit que beaucoup de filles aimeraient lui mettre le grappin dessus.

L'autre eut un rictus; celui-là même qui avait une petite bestiole verte posée sur son bureau.

- Bah, c'est peine perdue. Il doit être pédé, pédé comme un phoque, si tu veux mon avis.

Ils gloussèrent, et Dean se demanda vaguement de qui ils pouvaient bien parler. En tout cas, il n'aimerait pas être à sa place.

- C'est vrai que bon, Castiel, ça fait un peu...je sais pas. C'est bizarre comme nom.

- Un truc New-Age, j'imagine..., supputa l'un des deux hommes en touillant son café.

Il s'interrompit et ils levèrent les yeux sur Dean, qui s'était raidi, puis lentement tourné vers eux.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de cancaner comme deux vieilles filles en mal de ragots ?, gronda-t-il.

- On ne fait rien de mal !, se justifia l'un, sur la défensive.

- Ah non ? Alors allez donc le lui dire en face, au lieu de baver dans son dos, rétorqua Dean.

Les deux hommes se turent, puis ils sortirent de la salle de pause, l'air agacé.

Le jeune cadre vida son gobelet d'une traite et le froissa dans sa main dans un craquement sec, avant de le jeter dans la poubelle sans y penser.

Il était en colère et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

.

La journée fût longue. Cas n'arrêtait pas de fixer l'heure dans le coin de son écran d'ordinateur pendant qu'il tapait, ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il n'arrêtait pas de recommencer, et de vérifier derrière s'il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

Il avait l'impression d'être monté sur ressorts. S'il quittait son siège, il risquait de sauter en l'air jusqu'au plafond. Pourtant, après quelques hésitations, c'est ce qu'il fit. Cela faisait des heures qu'il tapait à son clavier, il avait mal partout. L'open-space était quasiment vide. Les gens avaient commencé à rentrer chez eux.

Il s'étira discrètement et se rendit aux toilettes. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir un peu s'il voulait se remettre au travail sérieusement. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir à Dean, à ce qu'il lui avait fait...et à la discussion qu'il n'avait pas eu.

Il poussa la porte des WC et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Il aurait pourtant eu des choses à lui dire. D'abord, s'excuser d'avoir été brutal, d'avoir profiter de la situation...oui...non...il faisait tout dans le désordre. Il aurait dû lui dire en premier lieu qu'il lui plaisait. Enfin, ça n'aurait pas été très naturel de l'annoncer tout de go, d'autant plus que, d'après les informations que Castiel avait pu glaner, Dean était hétéro. Lui aussi. Enfin, par défaut, sans doute ? La question de l'orientation sexuelle n'avait jamais eu grande importance pour Castiel, et il avait été attiré par Dean tout de suite, au premier coup d'œil.

Mais ça, Dean ne pouvait pas le savoir.

« Il doit vraiment me prendre pour un type léger... », marmonna le brun en se regardant dans le miroir au dessus des lavabos.

Il se sourit à lui-même, néanmoins ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté et ses lèvres formèrent un rictus blasé. Il avait décidément du mal à communiquer ; ce n'était pas nouveau.

Il soupira, puis se passa une main humide dans les cheveux.

- J'aurais dû lui dire dès le début, bougonna-t-il, exaspéré par ses propres tergiversations.

Derrière lui, la porte d'une cabine s'ouvrit lentement, et Dean en sortit ; il tentait vainement de cacher son embarras et se dirigea vers le lavabo à l'opposé de Castiel, en l'ignorant sciemment.

Ce dernier le suivit du regard dans la glace, et se tourna vers lui. Il l'observa pendant qu'il prenait du savon au distributeur, puis qu'il se lavait les mains.

Dean sentait l'attention de Castiel portée sur lui, et cela le gênait. Il avait la tête en ébullition ; il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il avait entendu. De quoi parlait-il ?

Plus important : comment se sortir de cette situation ?

Il repensa à hier. Une image lui revînt, ou plutôt une sensation. Son corps dur contre le sien, les fluides entre ses cuisses, sur ses lèvres, les baisers, ses mains, et la brûlure intense...

A mesure que les souvenirs lui revenaient, ses joues s'embrasaient, et il laissait l'eau couler sur ses mains sans s'en apercevoir.

- Hey.

Il tourna la tête, hébété. Castiel s'était approché et le dévisageait d'un air inquiet. « Craquant », pensa-t-il sur le moment avant de se rabrouer mentalement.

- Bonjour...tu...tu vas bien ?

Dean planta les yeux dans ceux de Cas, le mettant au défi de soutenir son regard.

Mais Cas avait beau arborer un air adorablement hésitant, il le fixa sans sourciller. Tellement honnête et droit. Dean aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce bleu limpide. Quelles émotions pouvaient bien agiter son compagnon de beuverie ? Avait-il des regrets ?

Dean baissa les yeux sur la cravate mal nouée de Castiel, et machinalement, il tendit les mains pour l'arranger ; il suspendit son geste un instant. Comme Cas n'avait pas l'air de se dérober, Dean franchit le pas ; un peu comme s'il plongeait en apnée, il prit une inspiration et commença à refaire le nœud.

Il répondit en grognant :

- On a connu mieux. Mais je survivrait. Pour ce qui est d'hier soir...

Il s'apprêtait à dire un truc du genre « c'était une belle connerie, alors on oublie ça, okay ? », mais Cas le devança en plaquant sa bouche sur les sienne dans un élan de passion. Ses belles mains fermes vinrent se poser contre sa joue et sur sa nuque, déclenchant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une sorte de soulagement incongru le libéra de la tension qu'il retenait, inconsciemment, dans tout son corps ; il se détendit contre Castiel, se blottissant contre lui pendant que son amant approfondissait le baiser.

Il y avait un immense besoin dans cette embrassade incontrôlée, une avidité empressée, cherchant à combler un gouffre béant les séparant, à la pensée de toutes ces heures qu'ils auraient pu passer à se peloter dans un coin, au lieu de travailler chacun de leur côté en pensant à l'autre, et se découvrir davantage, parce que la nuit dernière avait été trop rapide, incomplète, et qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de bien savourer le désir allumé entre eux.

Tout doucement, Castiel fit reculer Dean jusqu'à une cabine ouverte, et ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur. Castiel se détacha une seconde, pour refermer la porte et tirer le loquet. Dean gémit et embrassa encore ses lèvres, les mains accrochées à sa veste, réclamant égoïstement qu'il ne s'occupe que de lui. Il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit, de dangereux, et c'était encore plus grisant, ça éloignait toute autre considération, telle que le fait que cette fois, il était sobre.

Castiel passa les doigts dans les cheveux impeccables de Dean, y semant un désordre indescriptible. Il sourit contre sa bouche ; cette fois, c'était un vrai sourire de bonheur qui fit pétiller ses yeux.

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, haletant.

- Wow, déclara simplement Dean.

Les jambes flageolantes, il s'assit sur le siège des toilettes. Se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'entrejambe de son camarade de jeu...

Castiel lui caressa la joue dans un étrange mouvement de propriété et Dean leva les yeux. Doucement, il toucha la bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon de Cas, tout en le contemplant intensément. Le brun déglutit en frémissant ; ses doigts caressèrent la nuque de Dean et le duvet soyeux à la naissance de ses cheveux. Le jeune directeur marketing se rapprocha. Il ferma les yeux posa ses lèvres sur la braguette. Castiel le regarda faire, fasciné.

Dean pressa sa bouche contre la bosse dont il sentait à peine les contours sous le tissu tendu. Il sortit la langue et se mit à laper avec empressement. Ça sentait le propre, la lessive. Il s'empara de la ceinture de Castiel, et les mains tremblantes d'impatience, il la déboucla.

Castiel s'adossa contre la porte de la cabine, se laissant déshabiller. Dean fit tomber son pantalon à ses chevilles, et ses lèvres chaudes s'emparèrent de son sexe, à travers le boxer. Il se rua dessus avec avidité, léchant la forme moulée dans le sous-vêtement. Puis il retira celui-ci, et resta figé.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un pénis. Cette réalisation le fit douter. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Cas. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard, penchant la tête sur le côté. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa nuque, l'invitant à continuer.

Le cadre hésita encore une seconde, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et d'enfiler le gland dedans.

Cas se crispa contre lui, contre l'incongruité du contact sur sa queue. C'était très différent de ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait.

Dean faisait très attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait déjà vu des filles opérer sur lui ce genre de chose, mais il n'avait jamais pratiqué lui-même. C'était étrange, déroutant, intimidant également, et ses oreilles étaient brûlantes, parce qu'il avait un peu honte, mais ça ajoutait davantage au côté émoustillant de la chose. Le sexe sur sa langue était en érection, et Dean savait exactement quelles sensations il procurait à son partenaire en le suçant langoureusement – du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire. C'était moins facile que ça en avait l'air. La concentration ne nuisait pourtant pas à son excitation, qui montait à mesure que Castiel l'encourageait, la main dans ses cheveux et la respiration haletante.

Le brun appréciait la fellation ; donnée sans même qu'il ait eu à demander, elle le rassurait sur les sentiments de Dean à son égard. La tendresse dont il faisait preuve le touchait énormément, et il pouvait la sentir à travers ses efforts. Ses mains caressant ses bourses, son ventre ; sa bouche avalant son membre, lui prodiguant un rythme lent ; son regard, enfin, magnifique, et entièrement tourné vers lui.

Il était le centre de son univers, en cet instant précis, et c'était, inconsciemment, ce à quoi il aspirait depuis le début. C'était une émotion violente, mêlée de possessivité, d'égoïsme, d'envie et d'admiration. Dean était comme un tigre, sublime, sauvage, et sa beauté l'avait séduite, aussi simplement que ça. Peut-être que c'était ça le coup de foudre. Mais en tout cas, maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main, il comptait bien le dompter. S'il lui en laissait l'occasion, Castiel n'hésiterait pas à lui passer la corde autour du cou.

Après tout, s'il attendait trop, il risquait de le laisser filer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cette pensée seule lui fit serrer le poing, et Dean étouffa un grognement tandis qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa bouche onctueuse. Le plaisir grimpait rapidement, et il s'écarta brutalement, dans l'intention de jouir ailleurs, peut-être dans un mouchoir, mais au lieu de ça, il riva ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, à ceux de Dean, et il éjacula sur son visage ; le sperme aspergea son nez et ses lèvres charnues. Dean ferma les paupière dans un mouvement de recul, rompant le contact.

Alors Castiel put se rhabiller, le souffle court.

Dean fit la moue, quelque peu vexé et honteux. Il tira, rageur, sur le dévidoir à papier toilette, et en déchira toute une bande pour s'essuyer les joues.

- C'est dégueulasse, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu aurais préféré que je le fasse dans ta bouche ?, chuchota Cas avec un demi-sourire.

Dean faillit répondre oui et se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Pas vraiment.

Cas se pencha pour l'embrasser, sans se soucier des traces de semence encore présentes sur ses lèvres.

- Merci, c'était très bon, admit-il.

Et le compliment agaça Dean autant qu'il le rendit absurdement heureux.

.

C'était devenu leur petit secret. Ils se retrouvaient quand ils le pouvaient, parfois seulement pour discuter – et c'était agréable, vraiment, parce que Castiel n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un, d'être détendu et de rire ; ils s'entendaient bien, Cas apprenait plein de choses sur Dean, pendant que ce dernier essayait de creuser de son côté –, d'autres fois pour faire l'amour. Ils allaient souvent à l'appartement de Dean, ou bien, s'il était tard et que tout le monde était parti, dans son bureau. Castiel était très mystérieux, ce qui rendait Dean d'autant plus curieux à son sujet. Il ne voulait pas lui dire où il habitait, et il avait consentit à contrecœur à s'acheter un portable pour qu'ils puissent se joindre pour se donner rendez-vous. Dean ne comprenait pas sa réserve, alors que par ailleurs, il était l'instigateur de leur relation, et qu'il était toujours le premier à proposer de se voir – en vérité, il aimait aussi ça, parce que ça le faisait se sentir désiré, et il ne pouvait pas y résister.

Mais Castiel était comme ça, à la fois distant et tendre, à la fois réservé et autoritaire. Peut-être pour contrebalancer l'ambiguïté qu'aimait cultiver Dean vis à vis de ses sentiments.

C'était amusant de se cacher, les premiers temps du moins, mais Castiel sentait que ça plaisait davantage à Dean qu'à lui, et que le jeune cadre trouvait cette situation un peu trop confortable ; personne ne savait rien de leur relation, donc elle n'avait pas de conséquences réelles, comme si elle n'existait pas. Mais les semaines passant, Castiel devenait plus possessif, plus attaché. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse croire que Dean était libre : il ne l'était pas, il était à lui. Il aurait voulu l'inscrire sur son corps, le marquer de façon visible, pour que personne ne puisse jamais l'éloigner de lui.

Et aussi, si Dean acceptait ces marques d'affection officialisant en quelque sorte leur relation, cela serait aussi une manière d'admettre qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour Cas.

Pour le moment, Castiel se satisfaisait de ce qu'ils partageaient. C'était intense, après tout, et il voyait des liens invisibles se tisser entre eux à chaque rencontre. Chaque sourire, chaque confidence que Dean lui faisaient étaient des indices lui permettant de croire qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de fort entre eux. Chaque invitation à rester dormir chez lui...et pourtant, il refusait toujours, par principe, par peur d'afficher une quelconque faiblesse durant son sommeil. Castiel préservait égoïstement son intimité tout en espérant que Dean lui ouvrirait complètement la sienne.

Sauf qu'un soir, tout dramatiquement basculé.

.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de western, confessa Castiel en prenant une gorgée de sa bière, assis à la table de la kitchenette.

- Tu plaisantes ?, s'exclama Dean. Les westerns, c'est le fondement de notre culture !

- Ah bon ? Je pensais que c'était la Constitution et le Capitalisme, répliqua Cas avec une ombre de sourire sarcastique.

Dean balaya la pique d'un revers de la main au dessus de son assiette vide.

- Bon, c'est décidé, ce soir, il faut absolument que tu en regardes un. Je vais jeter un œil à ma vidéothèque, et ensuite...

La sonnerie stridente de l'interphone retentit, les interrompant. Dean fronça les sourcils en se levant. Cas le suivit du regard.

- Oui ?, fit le jeune cadre en décrochant le combiné.

Castiel tendit l'oreille.

- C'est Risa. Je peux monter ?

- C'est à dire que...je ne suis pas seul, et...

- QUOI ? Oh, attendez, tenez la porte...

Il y eut un claquement sec, et tandis que Dean coupait l'interphone, le martèlement rapide de talons hauts se fit entendre dans les escaliers puis sur le pallier, résonnant dans le silence qui s'était installé dans l'appartement. Puis on toqua à la porte, fermement.

Avec un soupir résigné, Dean ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme le repoussa vivement et entra.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est ? J'arrive pas à croire que...

Elle se figea sur le seuil de la cuisine. Dean la rejoignit en râlant :

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? De quoi tu parles ?

Castiel jeta un regard intrigué à la petite amie de Dean ; un instant, sa surprise se lut clairement sur son visage, puis il se referma comme une huître.

- Bonsoir, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Risa rougit et bafouilla.

- Oh, pardon...

Elle se tourna vers son amant.

- Je...je suis désolée. Comme ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu...quand tu as parlé de quelqu'un, j'ai cru...aaaah, je me sens vraiment mal !

Elle refoula dans l'entrée, les mains tremblantes. Dean lui murmura quelque chose, d'une voix douce, sans que Castiel entende de quoi il parlait. La jeune femme grimaça, mais finit par lui sourire et enlaça son cou. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, la main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Puis Risa se détacha lentement, les yeux brillants.

- Tu m'excuseras auprès de ton ami. Et encore désolée d'avoir fait irruption comme ça.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Mais la prochaine fois, n'attends pas plusieurs semaines avant de me rappeler, idiot !, le gronda-t-elle gentiment avant de sortir.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Dean verrouilla à nouveau sa porte ; soudain, il fut retourné et plaqué violemment contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?, s'énerva Cas. Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de la voir !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, se défendit Dean. Lâche-moi !

Il repoussa vivement Castiel.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le brun le fusilla du regard.

- Tu ne lui as pas dis que c'était fini.

- Pourquoi ça serait fini avec elle ?, rétorqua Dean, acide. Ça ne te concerne pas.

- Parce que tu es à moi !

- Qui a dis ça ?, éclata Dean. Redescend de ton nuage ! Je ne suis pas un PUTAIN de jouet !

- Et moi...je suis quoi, alors ?, interrogea Castiel du bout des lèvres, la voix rauque.

Dean ne sut quoi répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne vînt.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, lâcha Cas.

Il reprit sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Dean se tourna vers lui dans l'intention de le retenir, mais finalement, il le regarda s'en aller en claquant la porte.

Il se retrouva seul, dépité.

.

Après ça, Dean réalisa vraiment ce que voulait dire la frustration.

Ce n'était pas strictement sexuel, même si la masturbation n'arrivait qu'à le soulager partiellement, mais c'était bien plus profond que cela ; il aurait pu rappeler Risa, pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'aller draguer dans un bar.

Aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, c'était la compagnie de Castiel en particulier qui lui manquait. Tout était devenu insupportable : se lever le matin au son du réveil, bosser toute la journée, rencontrer des gens qui voulaient toujours la même chose – le mettre à l'épreuve, savoir s'il y avait quelque chose derrière sa belle gueule – et le soir, retourner à la maison pour manger seul et aller se coucher tôt après quelques verres de whisky. La routine à laquelle il était habitué naguère lui paraissait désormais insurmontable. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien qui le séparait d'un abîme insondable dans lequel il n'osait pas regarder avant, de peur de tomber dedans ; et maintenant, il avait le nez dessus, et il perdait définitivement l'équilibre.

En fin de compte, son existence était d'un vide impressionnant. Mais il ne s'en apercevait que depuis que Castiel n'était plus là.

Ce dernier vivait leur séparation avec une sérénité apparente. Il était un très bon menteur. La jalousie le possédait à chaque instant, formant une boule d'angoisse noueuse au creux de son estomac. Il craignait que Dean ne se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il retourne avec sa petite amie, qu'il oublie son existence.

Pourtant, au travail, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il sortait d'une déception amoureuse. Car c'était clairement ce qu'il vivait : Dean l'avait trahi en prétendant avoir coupé les liens avec sa copine. Il s'était assuré un plan B si jamais les choses tournaient mal pour lui, il s'était protégé avant tout, sans jamais admettre sa responsabilité dans leur relation.

Et pour ça, Castiel ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Dean n'avait jamais été vraiment jaloux. Il avait toujours été plutôt mesuré dans ses sentiments envers autrui, et surtout, très sûr de son charme. Les filles qu'il avait fréquenté jusqu'alors pouvait bien aller voir ailleurs, il était sûr qu'elles reviendraient, et le fait étant que c'était toujours ce qui s'était produit.

Mais alors qu'il jouait avec sa monnaie en se dirigeant vers la machine à café, il entendit des femmes bavarder dans la salle de pause.

- J'ai invité Castiel à sortir.

- Castiel, c'est le nouveau au service compta, celui avec les yeux bleus et les cheveux décoiffés ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Celui avec la cravate toujours mal nouée.

- Et alors ? Vous allez aller où ?

- Oh, boire un verre, je pense. C'est difficile de discuter avec lui, et puis on n'est pas au même étage...enfin, à chaque fois que je vais à la compta, c'est à lui que je m'adresse, alors ça crée des liens...il est gentil, très galant, un peu...gêné, mais c'est mignon...

Cas était loin d'être « gêné » avec Dean quand il le prenait comme une chienne sur son propre bureau. C'était agaçant de penser qu'il ne lui montrait qu'une facette de sa personnalité.

Le jeune directeur serra le poing, le bras tremblant. Il s'éclipsa avant d'en entendre davantage.

Il était furieux.

.

La soirée se passait bien pour Castiel. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'était pas sorti, et ça lui faisait du bien de penser à autre chose.

La jeune femme – elle s'appelait Nora – lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas tellement de conversation, mais elle comblait les blancs sans trop de difficulté. C'était agréable, et Castiel préférait qu'elle lui parle d'elle, de son divorce, de ses efforts pour trouver une babysitter. Quand elle lui posait des questions, il éludait avec plus ou moins d'habileté.

Parce que sa famille avait été décimée, ses espoirs évanouis et son avenir sans doute compromis. Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter son histoire. C'était suffisamment dur pour lui de remonter la pente sans avoir à ressasser ses souvenirs, et il ne voulait pas de la pitié de quiconque.

Après tout, c'était en parti sa faute s'il était seul désormais. Autant en ce qui concernait sa famille...que sa relation avec Dean.

Même s'il essayait de l'ignorer, Dean lui manquait. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien en compagnie de quelqu'un, avec qui il oubliait qu'il était seul.

- Vous avez une sacrée de descente, remarqua Nora en souriant d'un air intéressé. On dirait que vous avez l'habitude.

- Pas tant que ça, répliqua Castiel, en se souvenant de cette fois où il avait dû ramener Dean à pied jusque chez lui parce qu'il était beurré – et que lui-même était déjà bien éméché.

La jeune femme finit son verre de martini en deux gorgées.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, sans vouloir vous offenser, chuchota Castiel.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil.

- Moi aussi, je vous trouve plutôt attirant, Monsieur Novak, susurra-t-elle, rieuse.

Son compagnon rosit de plaisir et se mit à jouer avec le dessous de verre pour cacher son embarras ; ses longs doigts triturèrent la petite pièce de carton plastifié.

- Vous êtes charmante...

- Dans votre bouche, ça ne paraît pas désuet comme compliment, s'amusa la blonde en lui piquant son dessous de verre pour glisser dessus un second verre qu'elle avait commandé d'un geste au barman.

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté en signe de remerciement et trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson ambrée.

- Bonsoir.

Il s'étrangla en avalant de travers, et se retourna brusquement.

Dean était là. Et il dardait sur lui ses yeux verts, brûlant d'un feu furieux.

- Bonsoir Dean, répondit-il à voix basse, la gorge nouée.

Il commençait à se sentir coupable, alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, alors sortir avec une femme qui l'avait invité n'était pas une tromperie.

En plus, il ne s'était rien passé.

- Bonsoir, intervînt Nora. Vous êtes Dean Smith, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel reprit son calme et sortit nonchalamment son portable en observant son ancien amant; il appuya sur une touche pour ouvrir sa messagerie, toujours les yeux rivés sur Dean.

- Tiens, dit-il sur un ton sec. Je n'ai aucun message.

Comme le jeune homme ne disait toujours rien, Castiel lui tourna ostensiblement le dos pour siroter son alcool.

- Il y a un problème ?, demanda la jolie blonde, de plus en plus surprise par l'attitude des deux hommes.

- Non, lâcha Dean. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

- C'est tout ?, s'exclama Cas.

Le cadre supérieur se figea.

- Excusez-moi, fit Castiel en quittant son siège, l'air sincèrement désolé, déposant un billet sur le bar, avant de rejoindre Dean et de le prendre par le bras.

Il l'entraîna dehors.

- Tu ne m'as pas appelé, attaqua directement Cas une fois sorti.

- Hey, c'est toi qui est parti !, se défendit le jeune directeur.

- C'est TOI qui jouait sur les deux tableaux, gronda le brun.

- Je ne..., commença Dean.

Mais déjà, Castiel s'en allait, las. Dean le suivit.

- Attends-moi ! Pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec elle ? Tu n'appelles pas ça « jouer sur les deux tableaux » peut-être ?

- Je suis libre, je te rappelle. Toi, tu as déjà Risa, non ?

Dean le fit se retourner en le tirant par le bras, en colère.

- Alors c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Tu laisses tomber à la première anicroche ? Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis ?

- Pourquoi je te le demanderais ? Ce n'est pas moi qui nie notre relation !

- Alors que tu refuses SYSTEMATIQUEMENT de m'emmener chez toi ou de me parler de ton passé ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?, s'écria le jeune homme.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, conscients des regards sur eux dans la rue.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ?, interrogea Castiel, tendu.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Le cadre sup réfléchit, pinçant les lèvres.

- Je veux être proche de toi...tu...tu ne me laisses pas...pas vraiment.

Castiel se rendit compte de la distance qu'il avait peut-être aussi instauré dès le début, par crainte. Il prit la main de Dean.

- Alors appelle ta petite-amie, et dis-lui que tu romps.

- Quoi ?

Cas le regarda dans les yeux, durement.

- Je ne partage pas.

Lentement, Dean récupéra son téléphone tactile dans sa poche.

- Si je le fais...on est à nouveau ensemble ?

Cas sourit.

- Oui.

- Et tu m'emmènes chez toi ?, demanda Dean, méfiant.

- Oui, répéta le comptable.

Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille, sensuel :

- Quand on y sera, je t'arracherais toutes tes fringues. Je m'approprierais à nouveau ton corps en le marquant de mon odeur, en te léchant partout, en te mordillant et en te faisant gémir mon nom. Puis je te taillerais une pipe d'enfer qui te fera tellement grimper aux rideaux que tu ne pensera plus jamais à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Le jeune cadre rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et appuya sur le bouton appel.

Enhardi, Cas vînt se blottir contre lui et glissa la pointe de sa langue dans l'oreille de son partenaire ; celui-ci ferma les yeux dans un faible grognement.

- Allô ?

La voix claire de Risa dans le combiné lui fit rouvrir les yeux et s'éclaircir les idées. Il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Cas lui mordilla tendrement le lobe, glissant une main contre son ventre, l'enjoignant silencieusement à finir ça au plus vite.

Les passants essayaient de les ignorer, mais Dean se sentait excité et mal à l'aise.

- J'ai décidé qu'on arrêtait là.

- Quoi ? Dean, c'est toi ? Tu...

- Désolé, soupira le jeune homme. Je ne peux pas être avec toi...

Castiel le mordit et il sursauta en laissant échapper un hoquet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, s'énerva la jeune femme. Tu es avec une fille ?

Il l'entendit s'étrangler dans le téléphone, mais ne chercha pas à la contredire. Après tout, c'était presque vrai.

- Je le savais ! Salaud !

Elle lui raccrocha au nez, ne perdant pas son temps à palabrer alors qu'il était évident que son petit-ami la trompait ; elle était folle de rage. Dean en profita pour se détacher de Castiel et se toucher l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai bien dis que je te marquerais, non ?, rétorqua le brun en le fixant, le regard empli de convoitise.

Dean frémit d'impatience.

- Emmène-moi chez toi.

.

Contrairement à ce que Dean attendait, premièrement, Castiel ne se jeta pas sur lui dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte de son appartement ; et deuxièmement, le dit appartement était très spartiate et ne donnait aucun indice sur la personnalité de son habitant.

Alors oui, Dean était un peu déçu. Cependant, il repéra quelques cartons pliés dans un coin dans le vestibule.

- Tu viens d'emménager ?

Cela expliquait peut-être le manque de décoration.

- Plus ou moins.

- Tu ne me l'as pas dis.

- Ce n'est pas très intéressant, remarqua Castiel. Tu veux un café ?

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui en le suivant dans la cuisine.

- Je veux bien. Tu habitais où avant ?

- Philadelphie.

- Pourquoi tu es parti ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?, marmonna Cas en glissant un filtre à café dans la cafetière.

Dean se tut. Le brun soupira, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours se comporter ainsi et espérer une relation équilibrée.

- Je déménage souvent. Mais...peu importe où je vais, rien ne change. Je n'ai aucune attache, expliqua-t-il péniblement, le dos tourné.

- Tu es comme un marin avec une femme dans chaque port alors ?, demanda Dean avec une pointe de jalousie – alors que c'était totalement son genre de coucher avec une fille différente lorsqu'il partait en voyage d'affaire.

- Non, pas du tout. Je ne suis pas très...intéressé par ce genre de choses.

Ces paroles rassurèrent quelque peu le jeune directeur.

- « Ce genre de choses » ?, insista-t-il.

- Les histoires d'une nuit, précisa Cas en se retournant, appuyé au plan de travail.

- Quoi, ça veut dire que la première fois avec moi, c'était sérieux ?, se moqua Dean.

- Oui. Je t'avais déjà remarqué.

Interloqué, le jeune cadre ne sut plus trop ou se mettre ; il recula d'un pas sur le côté et se cogna dans une chaise qui vacilla. Il la retînt juste à temps, et quand il releva la tête, Castiel s'était approché. Il toucha sa joue et suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.

- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de te connaître davantage.

- Je ne me cache pas, marmonna Dean, gêné.

- Moi non plus.

- Pourtant, je ne savais même pas où tu habitais, grommela le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

- Tu le sais maintenant, répliqua Cas avec une ombre de sourire.

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, et Dean entoura naturellement son bras autour de lui pour être plus près, plus proche.

Tandis que la main droite de Castiel se perdait dans les cheveux châtains de son amant, son autre main passa le long du dos, sur la veste de costume, puis glissa sur la taille et vînt déboucler la ceinture, devant.

- Je t'ai promis quelque chose, ronronna le brun tout en déboutonnant la braguette de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Ce dernier frissonna d'excitation et eut un petit rire haché, avant que son pantalon ne tombe au sol.

- Tu dis que tu n'es pas dragueur, hoqueta-t-il pendant que Cas parsemait sa gorge de baisers. Pourtant, t'es un parfait allumeur.

- Jusqu'à présent, je ne t'ai pas entendu t'en plaindre..., susurra le brun en caressant son sexe à travers son boxer.

Dean répondit par un râle pressant. Castiel flatta ses bourses sous le tissu, le sourire aux lèvres. Il le repoussa contre la table et défit précipitamment la chemise du jeune homme pour déposer des baisers sur sa clavicule.

Puis descendre.

.

La bouche de Castiel était brûlante sur le membre tendu ; elle l'aspirait lentement à l'intérieur, dans de petits bruits humides. La langue faisait un mouvement de vague imprévisible contre la chair, aiguisant l'érection par de petites pointes le long de la couronne.

D'une main, il malaxait gentiment les testicules, tandis que de l'autre, il laissait ses doigts jouer entre les fesses crispées de son amant pour essayer de le détendre. Ou en tout cas, d'admirer avec amusement ses réactions lorsqu'il titillait avec plus d'insistance le trou refermé.

Dean, avec cet érotisme inconscient qui le caractérisait, faisait preuve d'un abandon adorable sous ses caresses ; il laissait ses cuisses s'ouvrir naturellement, en se retenant au bord de la table, les doigts serrés sur le rebord à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Son souffle haletant se transformait parfois en geignement lorsque Castiel suçait avec plus de force, fauchant presque ses jambes tant le plaisir était grand.

Puis, sans prévenir, une phalange s'enfila en lui, et Dean poussa un cri de douleur. Cas retira son doigt et tâtonna autour de lui pour trouver de quoi lubrifier celui-ci.

Légèrement dégrisé, Dean récupéra une bouteille de sirop d'érable et la tendit à Castiel en évitant son regard, les joues rouges.

Bizarrement attendri, Cas se redressa pour l'embrasser, mais Dean détourna la tête, gêné ; le brun ne lui en tînt pas rigueur – il avait un peu de liquide séminal sur les lèvres – mais lécha sa joue pour le taquiner.

- Je t'adore, susurra-t-il en serrant un bras autour de sa taille.

Le jeune cadre ne répondit rien, mais il cala son visage dans son cou, les oreilles cramoisies.

- C'est pour ça que je te fais toutes ces choses, avoua Cas en lui caressant la nuque.

Dean se pressa contre lui, frottant doucement son entrejambe contre sa cuisse.

- Continue...

Castiel se redressa pour l'écarter de quelques centimètres et contempler son expression ; le jeune homme gardait les yeux baissés, ses longs cils caressant ses joues quand il clignait, et Cas toucha ses lèvres pleines du bout des doigts, fasciné par leur aspect charnue et rose. Dean le regarda, ses grands yeux verts brillant d'un éclat particulier. Il embrassa ses phalanges, une main sur son poignet, et lentement, il la remonta pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

- Continue, répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Cas l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Dean frissonna en fermant les yeux.

Le brun sourit et glissa à genoux.

.

Quand les gémissements de Dean atteignirent leur apogée, Castiel arrêta sa pipe et enfonça ses doigts aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait dans son fondement, content de le faire jouir par derrière. Le cadre supérieur couina de surprise, suffoqué par une onde de plaisir qui le traversa de part en part, pour se nicher au creux de son ventre, et jaillir dans une explosion qui souilla le visage de son amant.

Ce dernier se releva en s'essuyant avec sa manche, un peu dégoûté ; bon, il comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'avait ressenti Dean la première fois qu'il lui avait éjaculé en plein visage.

Les jambes encore flageolantes, le directeur marketing s'assit sur une chaise, et grimaça en réalisant que c'était une mauvaise idée, étant donné ce que Castiel avait utilisé comme lubrifiant.

De toute façon, celui-ci n'avait guère comme projet de le laisser tranquille. Il prit une bouteille de jus de fruit dans le frigo – ça étonna Dean ; quoi, Cas avait du jus de fruits dans son frigo et pas de bière ? – et but plusieurs gorgées pour chasser le goût de la semence, avant de reposer la bouteille pour se rapprocher de Dean. Il enlaça son cou et l'embrassa de nouveau, très tendrement, avec langueur. Bien vite, Dean répondit au baiser avec avidité, le serrant contre lui ; ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas pu le toucher comme ça, se sentir connecté.

C'était une drôle de relation qui se nouait entre eux, Dean n'était même pas sûr de vouloir que ça marche, parce que c'était dangereux pour lui, ça lui ouvrait un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, et qui lui faisait peur.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas du genre à se retirer après une promesse, et bien qu'aucune parole n'ait réellement été échangé sur le sujet, il se savait dès lors engagé ; et Cas avait dit qu'il n'envisageait que des relations sérieuses, donc de son côté, c'était réglé.

- Tu me montres ta chambre maintenant ?, chuchota le jeune homme après une hésitation.

C'est souvent en voyant la chambre d'une personne qu'on peut percevoir sa personnalité ; si elle est bordélique ou maniaque, si elle est fan de musique ou de cinéma, plutôt couche-tard ou couche-tôt, grasse mat' ou pas...

Castiel sourit largement, avec malice. Il lui caressa lentement les hanches et se détacha pour le conduire jusqu'à la pièce où il dormait.

- Tu vas être déçu, prévînt-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Mais Dean n'était pas d'accord. La chambre était bien plus expressive que le reste de l'appartement. Elle était claire et lumineuse, les rideaux étaient pâles et translucides, d'un bleu céruléen.

Le lit une place était propre, fait au carré ; il y avait même un pyjama soigneusement plié sur l'oreiller.

Contre les murs, il y avait plusieurs bibliothèques couvertes de livres aux reliures anciennes, mais bien entretenus. Une commode dans l'angle de la pièce, aux tiroirs sans doute remplis de chaussettes et de linge.

Castiel était du genre soigneux, organisé, et comme avait pu le constater Dean, il aimait avoir le contrôle de la situation. En outre, ça ne le gênait pas. Qu'il prenne les commandes. C'était parfait comme ça.

Le cadre supérieur s'assit sur le lit, et Cas resta debout, le toisant de toute sa hauteur; Dean avait la tête relevée vers lui pour le regarder, pas gêné d'être entièrement nu. En fait, il se sentait plutôt à l'aise ici. En sécurité. Il pouvait être détendu, se comporter comme il voulait et ne pas se sentir coupable après de s'être trop laissé aller. Cet endroit était une oasis dans laquelle il pouvait enfin être lui-même.

Et cette confiance, Castiel la ressentait.

- Je crois que je t'aime, souffla Dean du bout des lèvres, réticent. Sinon, ce ne serait pas possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne serait pas possible ?

- Que je te veuille...à ce point.

- Bienvenu dans mon monde, répliqua le brun en se baissant.

Et il l'étreignit à l'en étouffer.

.

Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, pourtant, c'était très différents des fois précédentes.

Ils firent l'amour sans empressement, agrippé l'un à l'autre, le souffle court de déclarations à demi-murmurées. Cas les faisait bouger comme la marée qui ferait tanguer doucement une barque, lentement, tranquillement, et il observait le plaisir monter et redescendre, et monter, et redescendre...

Au bout d'un petit moment, extrêmement frustrant, durant lequel l'orgasme ne faisait qu'affleurer à la surface de leurs jeux sans jamais exploser, Dean se cabra entre ses bras, resserrant ses chairs sur sa verge tendue, pour le forcer à engager le dernier combat.

Dans un râle, Castiel s'enfonça à l'intérieur dans un coup de rein brutal, sachant pertinemment qu'il se faisait manipuler ; ce n'était pourtant pas pour lui déplaire, et le désir flamboyant dans les yeux de Dean était une récompense largement suffisante.

A cause des jambes autour de sa taille, il ne pouvait s'activer comme il le voulait, alors il compensait en approfondissant ses poussées le plus possible. Cela semblait plaire à Dean, qui couinait sans retenue, la verge suintant entre leurs deux ventres.

Soudain son corps souple s'arqua violemment, et le sperme souilla leurs torses ; il trembla encore quelques secondes, vibrant encore sous la puissance de l'orgasme, puis retomba sur le matelas, le souffle erratique et yeux clos.

Le brun continua sa progression, pressé de le rejoindre dans les affres du plaisir ; ses hanches claquaient fébrilement contre les cuisses et les fesses moites du jeune homme. Après un martèlement vigoureux, et les spasmes parcourant encore les muscles de Dean, Castiel poussa un cri qui ressemblait au prénom de son amant, mais il fut couvert par un long gémissement érotique, de la part de Dean, dont l'anus sensible après l'orgasme, venait de lui envoyer une décharge électrique.

Il sentit alors la semence brûlante le remplir, une source chaude et poisseuse imprégnant ses entrailles, honorant leur étreinte et la volonté de Castiel de le faire entièrement sien.

D'ailleurs ce dernier, malgré la fatigue dû à l'assouvissement, se redressa sur le coude pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses pupilles noires mangeaient pratiquement tout le bleu de ses iris, et il était en sueur, les cheveux en bataille – donnant envie de passer la main dedans, comme de la fourrure.

- Tu m'appartiens, déclara-t-il fermement, les sourcils froncés. Tu m'appartiens et je ne te laisserais à personne d'autre.

Dean cligna des yeux sans rien dire, acquiesçant en silence. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire : si Cas assumait de le prendre sous son aile, alors cela le soulageait du poids de ses inquiétudes.

Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de rien. Cas s'occuperait d'eux deux.

Il lui faisait confiance pour ça.


End file.
